Venice Love
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: After 35 years of waiting, Percy and Annabeth find each other. This is their story of their honeymoon and how they touched the lives of three people, who live there. If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were. AU Companion to: "Different." Annabeth and Percy are around 50, but they still touch the lives of us all.


One of the days of my life that I will never forget, is the day that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase walked through the doors of "Venice Boat Rides Through The Canals!".

It surprised me, because:

1. They were around 50.

2. They were the first customers we had in a few days.

3. They walked with a sense of pure joy and love that seemed to roll of the couple in waves.

4. They were walking through the crowds of unruly drunkards and smokers with a sense of calm.

Now, I wasn't really sure what to think of the two, besides thinking that they looked absolutely adorable together.

Percy had his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and he wore a sea green button down, with a bow tie and suspenders, while Annabeth wore a sky blue sundress with stripes on it. While they were walking, Annabeth was giving Percy a sermon on how he shouldn't wear a bow tie and suspenders because he was being ridiculous, which Percy responded with straightening his bowtie and pouting.

"Bowties are cool!" he whined, his arm still around her shoulders, guiding her to the cashier. I started as the two arrived at a stop in front of me.

Percy offered me a smile, "We would like to buy 2 tickets for the boat ride through the canals."

I nodded and returned the smile. "Normal tour or Jazz boat?" I asked and his eyes sparkled as he hollered, "JAZZ BOAT!"

Annabeth frowned, her eyes staring into nothing as I realized that she must be blind.

As I typed in their purchase, I cleared my throat and asked the two. "Uhm, not to pry, madam, but are you blind?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at that and leaned against Percy's shoulder with a sigh. "Well, yes. But does that matter?" she asked.

"No," I said hurriedly, "Of course not. Both of you look wonderful today, really." I smiled.

Percy replied to that with a faint: "Annabeth always looks gorgeous."

I smiled at the two. "You look perfect together, actually. Well, the boat will be ready in 5 minutes and I'll be your guide. What song would you like for me to sing?" I asked as the receipt printed and as Percy handed me a bill.

Percy thought for a while, before saying: "Skinny Love! It's my favorite song."

I grinned, I knew the song, it was my favorite song too.

"Good choice." I nodded happily as a bell that I recognized rang from outside of the office. "That's the boat." I said standing up and bringing the two out into the open and guiding them into the boat, grabbing the paddle.

"Welcome to Venice!" I grinned and Percy chuckled, before asking me, "So, what's your name?"

"Camilla Castri." I hummed and Percy smiled wistfully, "Camilla, nice name. If I had a daughter, maybe I'd name her that!" he chuckled and Annabeth let a small smile grace her features.

I led the boat around a corner and said to them, "Why don't you wave? Some of them will wave back."

They nodded and waved tentatively.

"So," I said to Percy when Annabeth was still busy waving."Why of all things to do in Venice, did you choose to go on a cheesy boat ride?"

He chuckled and spared a glance at his blind wife, who was waving tentatively at the half-drunken, half-uncaring group of passerby's.

But, among that group were two small children who waved back excitedly and happily jumped up and down, as though Annabeth were a princess in a parade.

You could hear their whoops of excitement and joy throughout the streets and canal.

"...Percy? Is anyone waving back?" she asked, a twinge of sadness and loneliness gracing her features.

Percy smiled and took Annabeth's hand that wasn't busy waving and brushed away a strand of her blond hair.

"Yes, they're waving." he said,

"And right now, to them, you're the most important woman in the world. The princess of the parade, yes? Come on." he chuckled and kissed her wrinkled cheek,_"Te amo, mi bello. Ti amo, mia principessa."_

**[TRANSLATION: I love you, my love. I love you, my princess.]**

I awwed at the sheer cuteness emitting from the two. Well, seriously. When you see an elderly couple who look wonderful together and who clearly love each other, don't you just think that they are who we need to become?

Look around us. All the shows, all the bad examples. Are they really what love is about? All the drama and the breakups?

Then, think of Percy and Annabeth, frail and old. In this modern world, still loving each other no matter what. And waiting for years before they found each other yet again.

They live by this saying:

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."

Look at how we stereotype love on TV shows, then look at their story.

What do you think true love is, now?

I chuckled as the two shared a brief kiss and as Annabeth snuggled into Percy's arms to shield herself from the cold breeze.

_"Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_Tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right in this moment this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_We suckled on the hope in lite brassieres_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_

_And then who the hell was I?_

_And I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

_Ooh, ooh"_

I ended with my voice as smooth as butter, and the two were gazing at each other with faraway looks on their faces.

I smiled at the two and docked at the spot where we had gotten on, the ride had taken at most, a half hour.

I led them off and saluted the two, "Wait!" I said, tying the boat to the dock.

"Where are you staying? You can stay in my place if you want." I said and Percy winked, "You're going to be our guide to Venice?" he joked and I chuckled.

"I just want to help." I replied and he nudged Annabeth who nodded. "Thank you, we would like to stay there, if it's not a problem." she hummed and leaned her head on Percy's shoulder, who intertwined his fingers with hers.

She grinned at me, "Seaweed Brain, here just wanted to walk around before finding a hotel." she sighed and flicked Percy's forehead who pouted, "But, I think he's just slacking."

I grinned, "No problem." and we all exchanged numbers.

"I'll text you the address, when you're ready to come home." I said and they nodded in approval.

I waved at them, "Goodbye!" I said.

And they responded with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "Goodbye!"

I smiled to myself as I watched the two make their way down the street, holding hands.

I learned something that day.

Who to fall in love with.

Someone who would hold my hand, someone who would wait for me for a thousand years, someone who would make their own party for me and someone who would stand beside me in everything.

The light of your world, right? The one who stands out among everyone else and would take a bullet for you.

Percy and Annabeth, the perfect couple, right?

The epitome of what love is about.

**AN: Okayyyyy, HI! This is the first chapter out of three! I hoped you liked it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and Skinny Love by Bon Iver. Brilliant song, actually.**


End file.
